Shades of Flames
by Bluebelle Yuu Tsukiyu
Summary: Fire was what had embraced her in her minutes of death and even after death, it was fire that haunted her, burning down her second home. However, it was also fire that protected her, unknowingly. She could never forget the breathtaking shades of red, yellow, orange and blue. Currently: Sabo's POV
1. Chapter 1

**'sup n.n**

**This is my only story that doesn't really have a title Q.Q I couldn't come up with a fitting one D: Perhaps you could help me with that? I appreciate any suggestion. Nothing is silly as long as I don't say that myself. **

**Anyways, I hope you like that story n.n There are a few skips inbetween, because I wanted to get to the more exciting parts sooner ;3**

**Have fun reading!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece...**

* * *

><p>The stench of fresh blood and burnt flesh filled the crisp night air with a disgusting scent. Crimson red liquid was prettifying the otherwise untainted snow blanket and nothing but the hollow tu-whit tu-whoos of a lone owl echoed through the deserted area.<p>

There, in the middle of nowhere, stood a house, brightly ablaze. Orange, yellow and red animatedly played on the dark blue sky, creating an indescribable scene. The big silver moon hung high upon the horizon, giving the sight one last touch. So beautiful, yet gruesome.

Inside, amid all those flames, was a young girl, frantically searching for an exit. However, no matter where she looked, fire was engulfing her sight. It was hot, unbelievably hot!  
>Tongues of fire were licking her already scarred skin as she hectically toddled across the wooden floor. Her time was running out. She was already cornered, with no way to escape. It was either wait for the red hell to take over her body, or run through it with the hope of arriving on the other side – of course alive.<p>

A painful coughing fit racked her frail skull. The smoke was giving her a harder time than she thought it would. Her eyes hurt and her throat was sore from the dryness it was exposed to. She had long given up hope of coming out of this alive. She didn't even want to. After all that had happened… It was too much, she couldn't take it anymore.

Swallowing hard, she slowly took one step after another until she was completely surrounded by the merciless flames. It was agonizing, not only the fire, steadily eating away her derma, but also the fact that she had selfishly left behind her family to burn with this house. She could still feel their unbelieving stares burning into the back of her head; see their helpless expressions and outstretched arms, reaching out for her quickly retreating form. She was such a heartless monster. They were probably dead by now…

A sudden crack pulled her out of her thoughts. She turned to search for the source, but before she could even catch a glimpse of it, she was forcefully thrown to the ground. The roof had collapsed, trapping the motionless girl. A puddle of blood was soon forming beneath her.

Nothing but pain filled her mind, but she deserved nothing else – after all, she had been the cause of all this misery; the one to lay this fire.

A weary sigh escaped her dry lips. She was a no-good up until the very end. What kind of idiot forgot to turn off the stove nowadays?! It was laughable. She could already imagine the news going around: _'Girl murders whole family, by forgetting to turn off the stove. Beware children, don't forget!'_ Or something similar. That would be one of the most humiliating things that had ever happened to her.

Another cough forced her to let go of those silly thoughts. Seriously, she was in death's doorstep and all she could do was being cynical. Not very ladylike if you asked her. No, stop. She should honestly consider seeing a therapist, if she came out of this mess. Who would think like _that_ after having giving their family the death sentence? Where was all the guilt and remorse she should be feeling? Urgh, why couldn't she be ordinary like all those other girls?! She should be an unbearable, selfish and sentimental bitch. Well, she _had_ accomplished the second point, but still…

Black dots started to fill her vision, covering the beautiful shades of fire. It was over. Finally over Her pity excuse of a life had come to an end. A mischievous grin tugged on her lips as she weakly whispered her final words.

"Farewell, you damned world."

* * *

><p>It was a usual day on the Kingdom of Goa. People were lazily walking along the bustling streets of High Town; others were searching through the trash in the Grey Terminal; a certain group of mountain bandits was strolling around the woods of Mt. Corvo and a little boy, we all know just too good, was playing around in Windmill Village. Nothing out of the ordinary. Well, if it weren't for the fact that the Kingdom now had one uninvited guest.<p>

A girl around the age of eleven was aimlessly ghosting around High Town, her body cruelly mutilated and her hair hideously charred. The clothes she was wearing, were nothing more than pieces and black shreds of what they used to be. Nonetheless, the people around here only spared her with looks of disgust. None of them would raise even their little finger to lend a hand. Not a single one, except for a certain little boy.

It was late noon as Sabo sauntered around his old home. It felt like yesterday that he had run away, but he knew that a lot off time had passed since then. He never regretted his decision. Life had been so much more fun. There was no one to scold him anymore, no need to study anymore and nothing to hold him back.

Simply put, he was free.

However, this freedom had come with its sacrifices. He always was on a run. He couldn't risk getting caught by his former family. The conclusion was his inability to talk to the children of High Town. It could sure get lonely from time to time.

He sighed. Honestly, he had to stop being this negative. One day he would find someone who accepted him the way he was – someone who wouldn't sell him out to his parents…

The vehement whispers of a few passer-byes' caught his attention. Everyone he had crossed ways with talked about the same topic. Something big must have happened to cause such an uproar.  
>He slightly tilted his head downwards, hiding his face in the shadows of his hat.<p>

"Have you already heard? There is a girl running around here. Her whole body is said to be burnt. They say she is a left-behind member of a pirate crew. No one knows how she got into this town, bit they plan to get rid of her soon. She is only dirtying the ground she walks on, that pirate filth. I hope she will be taken care of before she gets to harm an innocent bystander. I've also heard that she is unbelievably ugly. Such a-"

This was as much as the blond boy could take. How could people speak that way about someone they didn't know?! Perhaps the girl wasn't even a pirate at all! Perhaps she was simply searching for some help" She was hurt after all, right? Oh no. He had to swallow hard. They wanted to get rid of her. He had to do something about that! He couldn't just allow an already injured girl to be manhandled.

His legs started to move on their own accord. He was erratically running through the crowded streets, leaving behind a trail of dust. He had a hunch where the girl could be. From what he had collected on the way, she must have caused quite the mess. Even the higher-ups were aware of the 'intruder'.

Soundlessly, he tip-toed after one of the many guards walking around. He was sure that they were all trying to surround the person he was looking for and take her along, but luckily, they didn't know all the side streets of High Town. He could easily snatch her away from under their noses and disappear into the shadows. He had everything planned out in his head. He would first lead her out of the town and then hide her in his current home for the time being. She had to stay low on profile as long as she was being searched for. However, it all depended on her decision. Would she follow, or would she try to break out of his grasp? He couldn't know until he had tried.

The guard hadn't gone very far before he suddenly halted, causing Sabo to hide behind a corner. They had arrived at the market place. The citizens had gathered into a gaffing crowd, circling a certain girl. It was certainly the weirdest girl the blonde had ever seen. She was taller than he was and her pitch black hair was sticking out in every direction. It was as short as a boy's. They weren't very - he had to think for the right word - appealing. Her eyes on the other hand were a completely different story. A light shade of blue, almost icy, was colouring her irises.  
>He could see her head turning to him. Their gazes met, causing a chill to run down the blonde's spine. It felt like she was looking right through him, down into his very core. He couldn't look away. Those bewitching eyes held him captive. Confusion, realization, knowledge and agony were mirrored by them in less than a second, but it was soon replaced by a listless stare. Her lips, however, seemed to desperately form two tiny words.<p>

_Help me._

That was enough to break the young boy out of his trance. Without giving it a second thought, he dashed forward, pushing through the crowd and grabbed one of the girl's hand as gently as possible, pulling her along. He didn't wait for a response, nor did he have to. The girl's fragile and cold fingers tentatively intervened with his' and gave him a reassuring squeeze as if trying to tell him that everything was alright and that she was grateful. Of course, this was only his assumption. He had to hear it from her herself, but she simply followed him without uttering a single word. He didn't want to break the silence as well, walking through the dark alleyways, though he couldn't deny his curiosity. What had happened to her? Wasn't she curious as well? Usually it were the girls who talked unnecessarily much.

He could feel her hand uncomfortably shifting in his. It took him a second to finally realize, that they had been burnt as well, obviously. The sensitive red flesh rubbed against his raw skin. He wanted to let go, but as soon as he loosened his grip, the girl tightened her hold once again. He felt the urge to look at her face, to see what she actually thought. However, not once had Sabo turned around, too afraid to be greeted by an angry expression or hostility. Was she just humouring him? No, that was out of question. He couldn't imagine someone in this state still thinking straight. He was actually surprised that she had willingly complied without having a panic attack or complaining about the pain she must be feeling. Wordlessly, they continued their hurried walk.

It wasn't long that they had sneaked around as they found themselves in front of a great wall, separating poor from rich. Not really rich, if you considered Low Town, but there was still a great gap between those two areas.  
>Unnoticed by the guards, Sabo slipped himself and the girl through the gate on the wall. They had finally arrived at the Grey Terminal. No one would try to catch them here, if they didn't cause any ruckus.<br>The high mountains of trash towered over the two escapees. No one seemed to be present. They had most likely returned to their home bases or the like. Thinking of that, Sabo had to hurry getting to his own base. The sun was already setting and he didn't want to linger in the forest at night-time. Wild animals could target them and have an early snack. There was no way that the blonde could fend them off while protecting someone. Originally, he had planned on arriving earlier, but he had noticed that the girl wouldn't last much longer. She was trying her best to keep up with his pace, even though it wasn't really that fast.  
>His presentiment had been proven to be true, as he suddenly felt a new weight on his shoulder. She had fainted, he dully noted. How troublesome. A weary sigh escaped his lips. It would have happened sooner or later anyways. With a little hitch, he heaved her onto his back, trying to ignore the unpleasant feeling of her hot flesh brushing against him. Man, she was heavier than she looked!<p>

After a few difficulties, he had eventually dragged her limp body to his hideout. It was little cave near a river. The moon had long risen high above the horizon after they had entered the forest of Mt. Corvo. Luckily, they hadn't stumbled upon a carnivore. Yet. Sabo still had to get water from the river. He had to clean the wounds of the enigma that was lying on his makeshift bed in his base, before he could properly take a look at them.  
>Silently, he gathered some wood and twigs from the far corner of the cave and put them on a pile. This should suffice. With a quick flick of his hand with two stones, he lit up the heap and left the cave, a bucket firmly gripped in one of his hands. The other one held his pipe. Hopefully, it wouldn't be needed.<p>

The fresh night air felt great against his face. All this stress was getting to him even though the hour mark had yet to be passed. Still, it was really exciting nevertheless. This was the first time for something like that to happen. Perhaps he had finally found the friend he was looking for! But… she had to be years older than him. She wouldn't be interested in games and pranks.  
>The boy let his head hang. So much for finding a friend. She would leave him as soon as she was completely healed. Of course, that didn't mean that he was going to leave her in the lurch. As much as he hated to admit it, but some teaching of his parents got stuck. A lady is to be treated with utmost care, they had said. Always stay polite.<p>

Argh, his mind was wandering again. There were more important things right now! Like getting the water already for example. He could worry about the secondary things later.

* * *

><p>"Puh."<p>

With a last glance at his handiwork, Sabo slumped onto his butt. It had taken him almost two hours to finally finish. As he had already feared, it weren't just the visible parts of the girl that were horribly burnt, but also other… places.  
>The boy couldn't suppress the heat rising up to his cheeks, tinting it in many shades of red. He should forget what had happened. It was more than inappropriate and the fact that she would most likely connect the dots and find out who wrapped her up herself was more than unsettling. Fortunately, she slept like a rock. Not even his clumsy attempts of cleaning her wounds woke her up.<p>

The blonde sighed for the upmost time this day and closed his eyes, leaning against the wall behind him. It would be for the best, if he went to sleep now. It had been a long day. Thinking straight was something he couldn't do anymore anyways. He could think about what he was going to do tomorrow.

* * *

><p>Almost a month had passed since Sabo had picked up the weird girl. The commotion in High Town had long settled down and everything was back to normal again. However, the girl had not shown any sign of waking up even once. She remained oblivious to the world.<br>Sabo had read through almost every single book there was about medicine, but none could tell him what he wanted to hear: That she would wake up for sure. He had tried everything! Shaking her awake, pouring a bucket of water on her and even screaming his voice raw. She-, she just wouldn't react to anything at all and the worst part was that her condition was slowly deteriorating. Her body temperature had dropped rapidly and her breathing was almost non-existent. On the top of it, she was losing weight as well! He didn't have the money, nor the authority to get her into an appropriate hospital. Getting a freelance doctor was out of question too. All he could do was take care of her external injuries and hope that she would wake up soon. If she didn't, she would famish in the near future. It wasn't like he knew her, but after looking after her for a month he had gotten used to the presence of the enigma, always being beside him while he was at his hideout. He simply didn't want to be alone anymore. Even if the girl wasn't consciousness, she was still _there_. That was enough to brighten up the blonde. He still had hope; hope that she would soon wake up.

As the days flew by, Sabo was getting more and more anxious. The girl had yet to awaken from her seemingly endless slumber. However, it wasn't until he unexpectedly met another boy around his age, that she finally showed signs of doing so. He was, indeed, an interesting fellow. That day he was just wandering around the forest, searching for some game as he suddenly attacked him…

_"__Aaargh!"_

_The sudden yell caught Sabo off guard. He turned around, trying to see if somebody had gotten themselves into trouble with the wildlife around here, but he was only greeted with a thick tree limb in his face._

_"__Hey! What was that for?! What did I do to you?!"_

_He couldn't suppress the anger seeping from his voice, as he eyed the culprit of his hurting nose in front of him: Slightly wavy black hair limply hanging from his head, merciless black eyes staring him down and a prominent frown gracing his features. However, what struck out the most were his sunny freckles covering his cheeks. Who was that boy? He had never seen him around this place before. Could he be from Windmill Village down at the port?_

_Without a warning the said boy swung down his branch once more, but this time Sabo sidestepped, causing the other to stumble slightly. Obviously too much force had been put into the attack. The blonde watched the boy with interest. His eyes narrowed. Unlike the girl he had found roughly a month ago, he seemed to be around his age. Perhaps he was willing to be his friend! He just needed him to stop with his violent approach._

_Another unpredictable blow to his side brought him back to his senses. He had to bite the inside of his cheek to prevent himself from wincing in pain. That one had hurt more than the hit to his face! However, he didn't have the time to dwell over his rips as the black haired boy charged at him yet again. _

_Fine, he could have it his way._

_Gripping the metal pipe in his right hand, Sabo took stance to block the incoming assault. He raised both his arms, holding up his weapon and slightly bent down his knees. As if on cue, the other struck down on the pipe. Not missing a beat, he ducked, barely avoiding being hit himself. Sabo had swiftly changed to the offence and tried to bash the other's neck. As he noticed that he had evaded his attempt, he jumped back, just escaping some wood aiming at his legs. You've got to hand it to him. He was really quick and a fast thinker. Where had he learnt to fight like this? The blonde was really curious._

_Carefully, Sabo dashed forward, his pipe held behind him, giving him enough room to lunge. Within the blink of the eye, both of their weapons clashed. Neither one of them was willing to step back. They sojourned minutes in that position: Sabo trying to push down from above, while the other tried to keep his stance from below. Their faces were only centimetres apart, noses almost touching. The intense glares they were giving each other were intimidating and the sheer power of both of them scared off even the animals indwelling this forest. It seemed like an eternity before one of them finally gave in. At least, that was what the blonde boy had thought at first. As his gaze fell upon the other boy in front of him, he couldn't help but furrow his eyebrows in disbelief._

_"__Seriously now?!"_

_The raven had fallen asleep, soundly snoring away as if nothing had ever happened. Sabo groaned. What was he supposed to do now? He couldn't possibly leave him lying there in the open, where he was nothing more than an easy prey for carnivores. It was already dark after all. On the other hand, his rational side told him not to do what he was planning to. He couldn't risk that boy to go on a rampage at his hideout - not with __**her**_ _still resting there, but then again… He looked at the innocent face that the subject of his distress was making. He seemed so peaceful._

_Sabo pressed shut his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose in frustration. This was _so_ going to bite him in the ass.  
>With a sigh, he proceeded to pick up the napping boy and dragged him along.<em>

This was how he had gotten himself into his current situation. Huddled into a corner, he watched as his two charges placidly lied on the ground, facing the fire he had started not too long ago. They were still dossing, much to his displeasure. He had to stay awake and make sure that the new one wouldn't cause any trouble, but the fact that he hadn't gotten any shut eye for a while now wasn't really advantageous. His eyelids grew heavier with every second that passed and it was getting harder to keep his head up. Before he knew it, he had dosed off himself.

* * *

><p>The next morning arrived. It was bright and sunny, with the big yellow blob hanging high above the horizon. It was a promising sign.<p>

Sabo awoke to the crackling of fire close to him. Shouldn't his bonfire have ceased long ago? Weird.  
>Languorously, he forced open his eyes. He had to blink a few times to get a clear sight, but what he saw wasn't something he had expected. The boy he had picked up the day ago was crouched in front of a fire, idly grilling-… was that crocodile flesh?<p>

Incredulously, he rubbed his eyes, not believing the scene playing out in front of him. When-, no, how in the world had he gotten that?! Sure, the boy was incredibly strong, but the animals around here weren't normal! They were huge and merciless. They would have ripped the boy apart as soon as he set foot on their territory, let alone challenge them!

"Here."

Without turning around, the black haired boy threw the piece of meat he had just been grilling at him. How did he know that he was awake?  
>He caught the flying haunch and took a cautious bite. It tasted alright. He just hoped that the other hadn't poison it.<p>

"Why didn't you leave me there?"

Sabo looked up from his meal. Why indeed. He didn't know the answer himself. It was more on a whim and his damned conscience that deluded him into doing such a reckless thing. For all he knew the boy simply could have killed him in his sleep.

He stared at the hunched back of the other, with a soft expression. "Who knows?"

"Don't fuck with me! You must have some kind of sick plan, if you didn't toss me at the animals to rip me into shreds! I attacked you! No one would save their enemy without a reason. What do you want from me?"

The boy had turned around in his angry ramble and was now facing the blonde with rage written all over his face. Sabo was dumbstruck for a moment. Why was he that hostile towards him? What had happened to make him think like that? This wasn't normal for a child his age!

"Answer me damn it! And stop staring at me like that!"

"You seem to be chattier than yesterday. Have you calmed down a little?" He watched as the other grew even more livid, but it was better that way. He didn't want to lose his chance of getting a new friend by acting insensitive and suspicious. First of all he needed the boy to calm down and then gain his trust. It sounded easier than it actually was with the slightly taller person towering over his sitting form, hands clenched into tight fists and a deep scowl apparent on his face. He was obviously barely holding himself back.

"What kind of game are you playing, huh?! Don't fucking take me for an idiot! Who are you working for? That thugs I beat into pulps in the Grey Terminal? If you want to revenge them, then do it already!"

It hurt. He couldn't explain the reason, but those accusations he was throwing at him felt like threads slowly choking him. His muscles twitched and his breathing got shaky and uneven. No. He had to keep clear head! Getting caught up in the moment now wouldn't do anyone any good. C'mon Sabo, keep calm!

"You've got quite the temper there. Why don't we both sit down and _quietly_ discuss this over breakfast?" He couldn't help but emphasize that they had to turn down the volume and gestured to the still sleeping girl beside them for an explanation. "We wouldn't want her to wake up to this kind of situation, now would we?"

The boy glanced into the direction he was pointing at, his expression hardening at the sight. He seemed to be studying the girl's features – mostly the uncovered skin that was littered with prominent scars. Sabo couldn't really wrap up her whole face with gauze like he did with her body. He had done so at first, but it just looked really wrong and wouldn't stay where it was supposed to.

"Fine." The other crossed his arms and sat back down in front of his meal, picking up his piece of crocodile flesh. Ruthlessly, he chomped down and swallowed an enormous chunk of it. One bone after another piled beside the little camp. The blonde could only stare in utter shock. How could he even stomach so much food? Where did it all go? He blinked and then shifted his gaze down to his own half-eaten haunch. A grumbling sound resonated from his own abdomen. Well, he should actually start to dig in as well, if he wanted to avoid getting into some kind of trouble because of an empty stomach.

With much more self-restraint, Sabo chewed on his meat, still watching the other devour the remaining parts of the wild animal.

"Bwoh aw wyo?" The freckled boy asked, not bothering to swallow before he spoke. His glare never left his dark eyes.

Intentionally, Sabo wanted to scold him and tell him that he should introduce himself first, but the boy had just cooled off, so he dropped it, reverting to merely smiling. "I'm Sabo, and you?"

"Why should I tell you?" The taller hissed, having finished his meal. He was now completely facing the blonde who leaning against the wall with his back.

"I don't mean any harm. I'm solely a child living out here on the skirts of the Grey Terminal and Mt. Corvo." He responded imperturbably. The other just eyed him wearily, reverting to glancing at the girl near him repeatedly. "And who's this?"

Sabo contemplated whether to tell him the truth or simply lie about her. Could he trust him? As weird as it sounded, he didn't even feel uneasy about that thought. It was like he knew that he wouldn't even dare to harm them after he hadn't left him in the forest.

"I don't know." He eventually stated, staring at the girl himself.

"What do you mean, you don't know?!" The black haired boy growled silently, apparently not wanting to wake her as well.

"I don't know. I found her wandering around a month ago. She hasn't opened her eyes even once since then." He bit his lower lip, pulling up his legs to rest his head on them. "Her injuries were really severe."

"Why don't you just leave her, if you didn't know her anyways? You ain't her caretaker or something like that. She'll die anyways. Just look at her, she's all skin and bo- ack!"

Suddenly, he was thrown to the ground by a fuming blonde.

"Don't say something like that! She's a human as well! You don't just throw away life like that! Everyone has the right to live!" He was panting hard, barely containing himself. His hands were fisted into the others collar, pressing him down. He could see him gritting his teeth and glaring at him with rancour.

"Everyone you say? Ha! In what kind of dream world did you grow up in?" He scoffed, an atrabilious smile on his lips. "Only the strong survive."

"I won't let her die, no matter what you say! If you have a problem with my decision, then leave this instance." Sabo let go of the boy and backed away, standing protectively in front of his charge.

"Fine!" He yelled at stood up, stomping out of the hideout. Then he was gone. Guilt was immediately creeping up the blonde's back. Urgh! Why did he just have to be that difficult?! Now he was alone again… Was it really worth it. He glanced at the girl. Of course! How could he think that it wasn't?!

Still, that boy… Perhaps he would get another chance to meet him He should probably apologize for yelling at him. He must have got his reasons to think like that. It wasn't his fault that he was raised that way.  
>In a leisure pace, he made his way out of the cave. Next time they met, he would make him his friend, for sure!<p>

_'__Friend… that has a nice ring to it. He will be my first friend!'_

* * *

><p><strong>Most of this chapter was written from Sabo's point of you as you should have noticed. I'm going to keep that up for a while n.n Maybe, I'll change to Ace as well, but as soon as a certain thing happens I'll change to my OC's POV. So as long as you're able to, enjoy the POVs from the actual characters of One Piece n.n<strong>

**C'ya **

**Matti owo**


	2. Awakening

**Hello everyone n.n**

**Here is the second chapter owo I am really grateful for your review, favourites and follows! Thank you ;3 **

**BTW, I have uploaded a sketch of the OC n.n the link to my deviantaccount is on my page :)**

**Review reply:**

**insanity122: Thanks n.n I wan contemplating whether to write it from the point of view of the girl or an actual character of One Piece C: but I always write from my OC's POV, so I tried something else this time :D but I had to neglect the introduction of her to do that - I hope this chapter explains a bit :)**

**This Will Be The Day: I will don't worry n.n *patpat* I never drop a story I have started writing :D I only take longer to update D: I'm so sorry Q.Q **

**Here's her name n.n it doens't disappoint you :D**

**Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece**

* * *

><p>Not even a day had passed since <em>that <em>incident and Sabo was already caught in another pinch with _that _guy. However, this time he wasn't fighting against him actually. He was fighting _for _him. Yes, that did certainly sound surreal and he was sure that any other person in his situation would have left the temperamental boy in the lurch, but he wasn't like that. He couldn't simply watch as he was threatened and insulted for-, for - he had to swallow hard – _that! - _for something he couldn't influence even if he wanted to. No one could decide who their parents were. He out of all people should know that. His parents weren't the ones he wished for as well. Still, it wasn't as bad as _his _heritage. The blonde was sure that if the information that he had gotten was true, then the black haired boy was suffering through worse than him.

_'__The son of Gold Roger.' _He thought, slightly taken aback by the fact that the barbaric boy was, indeed, none other than the pirate king's _son._ Sabo shook his head. It didn't matter who he was. What mattered now was that he had made some of the most powerful outlaws in town his enemies by interfering their _little talk _with a certain freckled boy. He had just felt the strong urge to hit them and the epitome of all his troubled thoughts had the great idea of flipping them off, what lead to them running from incredibly angry thugs.

"Why the hell are you helping me?! Didn't I tell you to fuck the hell of the last time we met? Let go of me!" The black haired boy whose wrist was tightly gripped by Sabo struggled against the hold and sneered furiously.

"I cannot remember such a thing happening. If my memory serves me right then it was _me _who told _you_ to leave and that with no reasonable excuse. I won't let go of you. At least not until we find a safer place." With his ubiquitous pipe in his right hand the blonde headed right to his hideout. He knew that the other wouldn't be _too _thrilled with that, but he just wanted to make up with him. He didn't want them to part ways only because he didn't take up the chance to talk with him, but first he had to get rid of their pursuers.

"Fine. I will let go of you, but you'll need to comply. Please don't run away." He stared into those dark eyes of his, searching for an answer. It didn't matter though, because he needed both of his hands to fend off the men that were hot on their heels. Within an blink of the eye he swiftly let go of his charge and turned around, holding his weapon in front of him. A battle cry ripped out of his throat as he dashed forward. In a smooth motion, he kicked away the legs from under one of their pursuer and pushed his pipe into his abdomen, a sickening crunch echoing through the empty parts of the Grey Terminal. He didn't stop there. Using the momentum of shock, he ruthlessly grabbed his victim's arm and threw him into his partners causing them to stuble over the limp body.

"You bastard!" One yelled, charging at the younger boy. His hands were held up and balled into tight fists. Growling intimidatingly, he lunged out, trying to hit the blonde. However, the said boy easily sidestepped the sad attempt and lashed out at him with his metal pipe, making it connect with the back of his neck.

'Two down. Three to go.'

Prepearing for another attack, Sabo crouched down and bent his knees. He was about to jump at his next victim as he saw the freckled boy pushing past him and slam down one of the men with his bare hands as if it were nothing. He was inclined to watch the other fight, but he quickly came to the conclusion that that wouldn't be the best idea. Getting back to his offensive stance, he pounced at the next man. This was way to easy. They weren't even putting up a decent fight.

Tentatively, he glanced at the other boy from the corner of his eyes. He was also standing there openly looking at him with a curt expression, perhaps even bored. Still, he _had_ to admit that it was quite fun just browling together. They didn't even need to talk with each other. When the other caught him watching him he simply nodded. It was enough for the blonde to understand his intention. It was written all over his face. _Distract him. _It said. Grinning to hinself, Sabo ran towards the last one of their pursuers, seemingly planning to hit him head on, only to slip between his legs and reveal the black haired boy that had run behind him. Before the man could comprehend what had happened, he was whacked over the head.

A rather dominating thump could be heared, before everything went silent. Only the hard breaths of the last ones standing on the battlefield were filling the air with noise. None of the two boys dared to speak as they observed the pile of what used to be five grown men.

Sabo raised his head and gazed at his companion. He seemed to be contemplating whether to attack him as well or follow his request of conplying.

Just as he wanted to tell him that it it was fine if he didn't want to be around him the other spoke up.

"Where did you learn to fight like this?" He was glowering at the blonde, but nothing of the former disgust and hate could be seen. He looked more confused than anything.

"I have been living in the Grey Terminal for a while now. The people that live here taught me a lot." Sabo stared into the distance, then back at the person in front of him as a something important crossed his mind. "We should head to a safer place first. There we can clear the misunderstandings."

The other growled in response and crossed his arms, heading towards the blonde nonetheless. Both of them were walking in suffocating silence. The sun was high up on the horizon, mercilessly burning down on them.

"We're going back to that girl, aren't we?" The freckled boy asked, obviously trying not to sound curious.

"Please refrain from talking about her in public." Sabo hushed. He didn't need his enemies to pop up a threaten his defenceless charge.

"Hn." He closed his eyes and lazily put his hands behind his head.

They reverted back to walking in silence. This time, however, was less suffocating than awkward. Fortunately, they would soon arrive at their destination.

"What is in that bag?" The black haired boy pointed out, staring at the small bundle on the other's back.

"Bandages and other kinds of medical utensiles." Sabo answered as he stepped into the cavern that he calles his home.

"For the girl?"

"For the girl." He carefully placed the object of their conversation next to the fire pit and sat down in front of the only female present. The other copied him and slumped down next to her as well.

"Is she the one that caused all that chaos in High Town about a month ago?"

"Yeah, she is."

"Why did you help her, when you didn't know her in the first place? I don't even know why you decided to side with me too." The black haired boy paused and glared at his hands. "Even after you heared _that._"

"I cannot simply sit down and watch when someone innocent is being blamed for something that he isn't at fault for. Neither her nor you can change what happened." Sabo tried to steer the conversation into another direction. This topic was too risky for the time being. He could hit a nerve and set off the other again. He didn't want someone that strong to go on a rampage.

"You never told me your name." He drifted off, while gazing at the other male. He was intently staring at the girl, his face stoic. Was he feeling sympathy for her?

"A-." The boy was suddly cut off as a choked noise interrupted his answer. Both boy's eyes widened and they immediately scrambled to face the girl's body.

She was waking up.

_'Finally.' _ Sabo thought, honestly enlightened. It was like a weight had been lifted from his shoulders.

Her eyes opened slowly almost shyly. There they were again, those freezing blue eyes. He hadn't seen them for so long.

He was filled with joy at the moment. Today was his lucky day as it seemed. First the freckled boy had cooperated with him and even held a civil conversation with him, or at least was about to, and now his almost lost case was finally waking up - showing signs of actually living!

Another broken noise filled the air.

The girl's hands were moving up, fingers lacing around her throat.

Thirsty! She had to be thirsty! Without giving it a second thought, he bolted out of his hideout, grabbing a bottle on the way. He hastily scooped up some of the transparent liquid from the stream outside and hurried back. The scene that greeted him back there was hilarious. The freckled boy was frantically running around, his hands grabbing his head. He looked like he was going to have a panic attack. The girl on the other hand had stopped choking on air. Her hands had retraced and lazily lied beside her sickly thin frame, a small smile tugging on her lips as she watched the other run in circles.

Swiftly, Sabo stepped forward, ignoring the chaos. He knelled down beside the black haired girl. She gave him a confused look, but as soon as she saw the bottle in his hand she calmed down.

"Could you help her sit up?" He turned to look at the other boy present. He didn't answer, but obliged nevertheless. He gently put an arm under the girl's head and back and pushed her up. Her body stiffened at the touch. She opened her mouth to state her discomfort, but only a rasping sound passed her lips.

"Don't speak. Your throat must be really dry. You should drink first." Sabo carefully put the tip of the bottle onto her mouth and slightly tilted it upwards. The cool liquid quickly made its way down her throat. Suddenly an awefully weak hand was put on his and pressed down. It was the girl's. Slowly, he took back his arms and laid the half empty bottle beside him, his gaze never leaving her. He didn't know what to say. Should he ask her what her name was? Should he ask what had happened? Should he introduce himself?

"Hey. Are you alright?" The other boy spoke up, watching the girl with a lost expression. She only stared down at him, face devoid of any feelings. He didn't know how long they looked at each other before a weak voice broke the silence.

"Fine." Was all it said. The word was heavily coated with an accent he didn't know. It was hard to understand.

"What's your name?" The black haired boy asked in a demanding manner. The girl blinked, seemingly trying to comprehend what she wad being asked.

"Cheris." She kept to her one word sentences.

"Cheris? What kind of a name is that?" The other insulted, however, still supporting her weight.

Confusion was plastered across the girl's face. Didn't she understand why one would question her name? Or did she simply not understand what the other had said?

"Are you deaf, idiot?" The boy went on.

"I-diot?" She repeated slowly as if she was trying to learn a new language.

"Yeah, idiot. You are an idiot."

"You are an idiot?"

Sabo couldn't help but laugh out loud at the dumbstruck expression of the other. He had unconciously taught the girl how to insult him.

"SHUT UP!" The boy yelled, his cheeks tinted dark red by either embaressment or fury. Sabo couldn't really tell. A glimpse of the smug smirk on the girl's face was enough to throw him off again.

"I don't like you." He finally stated, letting go of the Cherises back and crossing his arms causing her to bend forward awkwardly.

After having calmed down, the blode grinned at both of them. "Don't be that hard on her. She probably didn't even understand you."

"What the hell are you talking about?!" The boy was back to his foul mood.

"Couldn't you hear her struggling with the words she said?"

The boy's eyes widened as he finally realized what was wrong. He turned back to the black haired girl and glowered. "_Do you understand us?_"

"Little." She choked out. Her voice was still raspy.

So it really _was_ true that she didn't know their language. But that was impossible! He had never heard of a country, even in the Grand Line, that didn't know about the language that everyone spoke! Though he knew that there used to be more in the past... Perhaps she was an archeologist or historian. That would make sense, considering the wreched shape she was in when he found her. Historians were easy targets. Most of the times they didn't know how to fight.

"Thank you." The girl suddenly interrupted his train of thoughts.

"What are you thanking us for, huh?" The freckled boy growled before Sabo could even grasp the situation.

"Don't know." She - Cheris, he corrected in his head - bluntly stated.

"What do you mean you don't know?!" The other yelled angrily. Somehow this scene seemed very familiar. The blonde sweatdropped. Honestly, that boy had to loosen up. His rudeness would get him into more dangerous situations than the one they had been this morning. However - he glanced at the black haired girl - she didn't seem to mind it at all. A playful yet warm smile adoring her lips.

"Who are you?" She asked, lazily poking the other's forehead with her index finger. He instantly jerked back and held the place she had touched with both of his hands as if he was hurt.

"Why should I even tell you?!"

"Why-" She paused with a intense countanance. "-no?"

"Because!"

"Cute."

"HAAHH?!"

The girl had pulled the boy into a weak hug, ruffling his hair, while the other tried to push her off. Of course he could have done so easily if he really wanted to, but he didn't - not that he would ever admit that he actually felt happy. Even though he was scowling, Sabo could see his eyes twinkle in exitement and that red tint on his cheeks. They looked like bickering siblings.

Suddenly he also felt a hand on the top of his head, frail fingers pushing off his top head and gingerly brushing through his short mane.

"You?" The girl smiled down on him, having let go of the other boy. "Who are you?"

Immediately he stiffened up, startled by the unexpected show of affection. He never had a big sister, siblings at all! He never knew that it would feel like this.

"Sabo. I'm Sabo!" He gave her his widest grin.

The girl's hand slipped from the top of his hand, going from patting to pointing -at him. "Sabo." Then she pointed at herself. "Cheris." and went on to the only person in the cave no one knew the name of, tilting her head to the side.

The freckled boy only growled and turned away, a unintelligible grumble leaving his lips.

"What?" The girl spoke up, before he could ask himself.

"I'll only tell ya if you stop annoying me, idiot." He turned back, pouting slightly.

"Idiot?" She blinked, her face blank.

"Forget it! I'll never tell you. I need to go now anyways." With that he stomped out of the hideout. After a few silent seconds, Sabo furrowed his brows in confusion. "What is his problem? A minute ago he seemed perfectly fine." He shook his head. "I shouldn't worry about that now. He will calm down again."

That would be the last time he and Cheris would see him for a few month.

"You should sleep now as well. That was enough exitement for ane day." Sabo picked up his top hat and stood up, carefully pushing the girl back down into the mess of blankets.

"Good night?" She asked, gazing at him with big round eyes.

"Yes, good night." He pulled up the covers and left her with a wry smile on his face. He hated to admit it but the other's actions did hurt him... slightly. He didn't understand him at all. What had caused him to be that angry back then? Hadn't shown any signs of discomfort once! Thinking about it made him even more confused. He shouldn't be worrying about him. He was strong, he had seen that. He could take care of himself.

He went down to the stream, sitting down beside it and forcing himself to think of something else.

So the girls name was Cheris? It fitted her. She seemed to cope well with the situation she was in. It must have been frightening, waking up in a cave with two boys she didn't know and couldn't understand. Even when the freckled boy had gotten more aggressive, she stayed calm. '_Too calm._' He thought. It was suspicious. She seemed to know both of them. Her eyes weren't looking at strangers, but people she knew... almost as if they had known each other for a long time, which was impossible! - He stared at his reflection in the water. - Who exactly was she?


End file.
